witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunting the Wild Hunt
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none Hunting the Wild Hunt is an optional quest in Act IV which Geralt can receive from the Hermit in the Fields. Walkthrough While speaking with the Lady of the Lake, Geralt learns that the Fisher King is not her only servant in town. The Hermit, a druid, is also part of her circle and happens to be an expert on the legend of the Holy Grail. He decides to pay the recluse a visit. The hermit is an obliging fellow who is more than happy to satisfy Geralt's curiosity about the Holy Grail and the Lady of the Lake. In return, the witcher asks him if he is in need of the services of a witcher. Surprisingly (not!) he is. The hermit explains that the King of the Wild Hunt and his band of crazed spectres have invaded the fields trying to lure the spirits of the Lady's fallen champions, knights who are buried outside the hermit's hut in the kurgans, into their midst. He tells the witcher that while he cannot hope to kill the King of the Wild Hunt himself, killing nine of his wraiths, a sacred number to the druids, would send him on his way. These specters appear after dark, near the Druids' lantern in the southeastern area of the fields,, near the ravine. Geralt must use mandrake sprinkled on the lantern's flame to keep the King of the Wild Hunt at bay while he kills the nine minions. Geralt does as instructed and makes quick work of the wraiths. He then goes back to see the hermit and collect his reward. Notes You can choose your reward in this quest. Possible rewards are: * A book on vampires ("Vampires: Facts and Myths") * Ownership of the witcher's hut (Contains few things, but is ultimately a ripoff.) ** A pouch of salt talisman worth 120 Orens (Protection against wraiths) ** A rattle talisman worth 80 Orens (Protection against giant centipedes) ** Contrary to what the hermit claims, you can NOT use the hut to store items. ** Meditation within the witcher's hut is not possible. * Wreath of immortelles ** The Wreath will come in Handy in the quest The Heat of the Day as it is used to free noon/nightwraiths of their curse. Phases The Wild Hunt The hermit asked me to kill the wraiths that haunt the Druids' circle. He also told me how to repel the King of the Wild Hunt. First, I need to collect some mandrake root from the kurgans (or barrows) by the hermit's hut. Then I need to place the root in the fireplace within the Druids' circle and light it. I need mandrake root to drive the King of the Wild Hunt and his specters away from the Druids' Circle. Mandrake I must defeat the wraiths that haunt the Druids' circle. The hermit claims I can keep the King of the Hunt away by placing mandrake root on the fire in the Druids' Circle and lighting it. I must use mandrake root to drive the wraiths and the King of the Hunt away from the Druids' Circle. I must use mandrake root to drive the wraiths and the King of the Wild Hunt away from the Druids' Circle. Wraiths I defeated several wraiths, but I need to kill more if I'm to drive the Hunt away from the area. I have to defeat several more wraiths. (500 XP) The Fire I lit the fire and the King of the Hunt no longer troubles me. I can now destroy the other wraiths. More Wraiths I dispatched several more wraiths. I hope a few more will be enough. I must defeat several more wraiths. (1000 XP) The Fire I lit the fire and thus avoided having to face the King of the Hunt. I can now destroy the other wraiths. Quest Completed I defeated all the wraiths as agreed. I should see the hermit about my reward. Now I can see the hermit about my reward. (1500 XP) A Reward I picked up my reward. The hermit was grateful. He also gave me some wraith-repelling salt. I received my reward. ( + choice of reward + 5000 XP) [[Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act IV de:Jagd auf die Wilde Jagd es:Detrás de la cacería salvaje pl:Polowanie na Gon